


An Unwanted Correspondence

by Countless_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countless_Stories/pseuds/Countless_Stories
Summary: What if there were cell phones in Naruto's time? Sasuke wishes there weren't. I do not own Naruto.





	An Unwanted Correspondence

Sasuke sat on his bed, staring at the ground, arms hanging over his knees. Orochimaru said he had trained enough for the day, so he should take some time to relax in his room. Pointless. He didn't come here for a free desk or comfy bed. He came here to become stronger. Strong enough to achieve his goal. He had cut all his bonds for the sake of that singular purpose, and now that he had one of the legendary Sannin as a teacher, things would fall exactly into place as he wanted. He would kill Itachi, and then he would finally be free-

Ding!

Sasuke's head jerked up to attention. His eyes darted in the direction of the offending sound; from within his pants pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his red flip phone. Oh right, he still had that. He really had to wonder why he'd even bothered bringing it with him; it's not like he'd have much use for it anymore. He questioned who had bothered with sending him a message after the recent events had transpired; not many people wanted to talk with traitors. Then again, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to check.

To: Sasuke Uchiha.

From: Naruto Uzumaki.

SASUKE! I'M GONNA BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO COME BACK AND GET YOU, SO DON'T LET THAT SNAKE BASTARD TAKE YOUR BODY FIRST, OK?!

...Naruto. He just never gave up. Even after Sasuke had tried to kill him, he was still talking about trying to bring him back. What would it take to get it through his skull that he was walking his own path now? He didn't need his help. He closed his phone and rose to his feet. There was no point in thinking about this stuff. Orochimaru would give him some more training if he knew what was good for him.

* * *

 

Ding!

Sasuke was woken from his slumber to the sound of his phone receiving a message. He scowled. He'd been pushing Orochimaru to intensify his training, it had been a long day, he was exhausted, and he really didn't need any more nuisances occupying his attention.

...Still, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to just look at the message, now that he was already awake.

To: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Naruto Uzumaki.

DID YOU GET THE LAST MESSAGE I SENT YOU? THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS RESPOND SO I KNOW YOU GOT IT! YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!

This was officially getting old. He resolved not to look at any more texts Naruto sent him. Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes, attempting to get back to sleep.

* * *

 

It wasn't long before, in the middle of a lecture regarding chakra control with Orochimaru, Sasuke received another message.

Ding!

Ignore it, Sasuke thought to himself.

Ding!

He's just being a pest, I shouldn't gratify his actions by paying attention to him.

Ding!

Why does he even keep sending these things? It's not like I've been responding.

Ding!

Alright, that was it.

Sasuke took out his phone and crushed it with a single hand, the pieces falling to the floor.

There was silence. Orochimaru eyed him pensively. "Is something the matter, Sasuke my boy?"

"I've been wanting to get rid of that phone for a while now. It's red, like my brother's eyes. I hate the color."


End file.
